


All For You

by SinfulDove



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, References to Addiction, mild swearing, references to alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: Does Not Follow WWE Timeline And Events.After having a rough night, Becky shows up at Charlotte's hotel room.





	All For You

Charlotte sat at the little dingy table in the hotel room icing her knuckles. It had been a long day and the pain was starting to make an appearance, in just about every place you could imagine. She needed a full ice bath but wasn't going to risk it as she didn't feel it would be sanitary. The accommodations you receive when you're on their shit list is exactly that, shit. She had a plan though, and she would get back in their favor, she always did. She wasn't worried about the plan because she knew it would work and they’d love her for doing something they couldn’t endorse someone to do for them. Charlotte stands up from the chair and walks over to her gym bag and bends down to rummage through its contents. As she moves her clothes and shoes around she hears a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone but she stands up straight and heads over to open it. To her surprise, Becky stands on the other side, looking a little less for wear. “Becky! What are you doing here and what happened to you?” Charlotte exclaims.

Charlotte could see a bruise forming on Becky’s cheek, as well as a black eye waiting to make its appearance. Her lip was split but looked like it had stopped bleeding. Charlotte didn’t know what other injuries were hiding. Becky points vaguely to her face and nonchalantly remarks, “you should see the other people. Three versus one and I'm the only one standing.”

Charlotte makes a breathless scoff at that, of course Becky wouldn't make a big deal about it. Charlotte moves to the side as she opens the door wider and Becky steps inside. Closing it behind her softly she turns around to see Becky sitting in the chair she had recently vacated, fiddling with the bag of ice she had left sitting on the table. “That's not answering my questions. How'd you end up in a three versus one situation?”

Becky looks like she didn't really want to say but knew she would be anyways. “Oh you know, the usual. Someone opened their big mouth and I didn't like what was coming out of it.”

Charlotte raises an eyebrow, she didn't need to ask the next part as she already knew the answer, but it was a part of what was becoming a ritual at this point. “Was it my name coming out of their mouth?”

Becky sighs and it is barely audible to where Charlotte is still standing. “Yes.”

“Becky….” Is all Charlotte says as she trails off instead of finishing the next part of their now seemingly weekly conversation. Becky looks up when Charlotte stops talking, looking at her closely for the first time since she arrived, seeing Charlotte also looked like crap, though admittedly probably not as bad as she did. Charlotte looked away as Becky’s eyes scanned her, who was undoubtedly looking for any and all injuries she could find.

“What the hell happened to you?” Becky asks with more conviction than she meant to. Charlotte’s head snaps back to Becky, she's always surprised when Becky swears.

Charlotte takes a couple of steps towards the bed and perches on the end of it. “Oh you know, the usual.” Charlotte repeats the excuse Becky used earlier. Becky gives her a glare but Charlotte doesn't see it as she leans over to her gym bag on the floor at the foot of the bed, resuming her rummaging from earlier, until she finds the small bottle of pills she had been looking for. Since Becky arrived she didn't seem to be in as much pain and figured she no longer needed them but thought Becky might. She straightens up and tosses the bottle over to Becky, hearing the rattling inside the whole trip over. “Here Bex.” Becky catches them easily as she had not taken her eyes off of Charlotte the whole time and spins them around in her hands a few times debating on whether to take them or not. Charlotte could easily read the internal battle Becky had going on in her head, “I know you don't like taking pain meds of any kind after the last situation but it's okay to when you need them. It doesn't make you weak and these aren't known to be addictive.”

Becky sighs, “I know Char, I just don't want to go down that road again. It was hard enough getting back from it.” Becky sets the bottle down on the table next to the bag of ice that has since melted.

“I would never let you do that Bex. I'm here for you and would stop it before it happens.” Charlotte insists. Becky looks up from the bottle of pills and into the eyes of a determined Charlotte. She knew Charlotte would try, but that's what people before her have said too and they had failed her.

“You can't guarantee that” Becky says with a wisp of sadness in her voice. “People before you have said the same thing and I almost lost everything because I trusted them.” Becky sighs and pushes the pill bottle away from her, even as it causes a jolt of pain to travel through her hand. If she didn't break her hand it was at least bruised really badly. She didn't mind though. It definitely wasn't the first time it has happened and sure wouldn't be the last, plus it was all worth it. Charlotte worked hard, harder than most people in the business, and she was good. Better than everyone who harasses her about her start at WWE, including the fans. That's who she was fighting with tonight. As much as she loves the WWE fans, some are complete douchebags. It doesn't help that there was alcohol involved as it was at a bar, but intoxication is no excuse, she knew that better than anyone. She didn't even go to drink, she hasn't had a drop of alcohol since the last situation where she almost lost her job. Since the last time she trusted people wholeheartedly.

Becky gets lost in her own thoughts, so deep that she doesn't notice Charlotte has made her way over to Becky. She kneels down in front of her and looks up into Becky's face. Becky is still transfixed in her own mind and Charlotte doesn't want to scare Becky so she gently places her hands on Becky's knees to get her attention. The touch pulls Becky back to the present in a flash and her eyes shift their focus on Charlotte in front of her. “I am not like the others.” Charlotte says softly. “I promise you that I will always be here for you, and would do whatever was needed to help you. If you don't want to take them then don't, just remember, whatever you need, I am here.” Charlotte lightly rubs her palms in small circles on Becky's legs for a few seconds before leaning back from her and standing up. She retreats back to the edge of the bed.

Becky knows Charlotte means it but she's been burned before and it's hard to believe it. This is part of the reason Becky fought those guys tonight though. They don't know the real Charlotte. They don't get to see the soft side, or the caring side. Those parts of her are locked away and only came out for the people she cared for and trusted. Becky was so glad she was one of those few people that got to know that side of Charlotte and it makes her sad she can't give her the same amount of trust back she gets from her. It's just so hard after what she's gone through. She knew in her soul that if Charlotte was around back then she'd have stepped in and done something to help, so why is it so hard to trust her now? She may never know the answer to that question. Becky sighs to herself. She’d had a long day and wallowing in self-pity and focusing on the past wasn’t going to do anything good for her. She was proud to be where she was now in her life, after all she’d overcome to get here, she had every right to be. Charlotte was still sitting on the edge of the bed watching her carefully. The silence in the room has never been awkward when she’s with Charlotte, it’s always a comfortable one. They didn’t need to talk to know what the other needed and Charlotte always seemed to read her better than anyone she’s ever met. “Char….” Becky looks over to Charlotte who perks up a little at the sound of her name.

“Yeah Bex?” she questions.

“Did you ever think we’d be here right now. I don’t mean in this hotel room, I mean in our friendship. Did you ever think we’d have each other's back no matter what when we first met?” Becky had been thinking about that a lot lately. About how her life has changed for the better since meeting Charlotte, though not without its ups and downs.

“No.” Charlotte answers honestly. “ When I first met you I couldn’t stand you Bex. You use too many puns and-”

“You can never have too many puns Charlotte. That’s just not a thing.” Becky cuts Charlotte off in the middle of her sentence.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Can I finish what I was going to say?” Becky grudgingly nods her head, still upset about the pun statement. “When we first met I thought you used way too many puns but knew you were going to be my biggest challenge to overcome. You are one of the best wrestlers I’ve ever been up against and I was scared. Scared I’d lose to you everytime and never get to accomplish everything I wanted to. While I appreciate your puns more now than I did before, I still think you use too many, but if they make you happy, go for it.” Becky smiles at that knowing full well she’ll never stop her puns with or without Charlotte’s ‘approval’. “I always thought that I needed to dislike my rival, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t dislike you Becky. You are far too good of a person, in life and in the ring, for me to ever be successful at that. But that’s okay because I realized I didn’t need to hate you for you to be my rival. That we could be rivals in the ring and best friends out of it changed my life completely.” Charlotte puts as much conviction into her words as she can so that Becky knows that she means what she is saying. “You’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me Bex, for my personal life and my career. I’ve become a better wrestler because you pushed me to be. You never stop improving yourself and if I wanted to beat you I needed to do the same thing. You love fiercely Bex and the fact that just tonight you fought people for my honor is proof of that. The simple answer to your question Bex is no. I didn't think we’d be where we are now in our friendship when I first met you but I am so incredibly glad I was wrong.” Charlotte seems a little winded after her long impromptu speech but she’s glad she was able to get that off of her chest. She had so much respect for Becky and she absolutely hated when Becky tried tearing herself down that whenever she could, she would stop it. She had her own problems with self-esteem and beating herself up over things and Becky always did the same for her so it was only right she did it back.

Becky didn't expect a speech when she asked the question. She honestly thought she'd get a few words and that was it. Charlotte didn't like to open up like that but she was really glad she did. Becky had been thinking about that question so much lately she would have probably been upset if she only got a short answer. Charlotte never ceased to amaze her, or surprise her though. Becky didn't know what to say in response to Charlotte’s speech and so she simply replied with, “I love you too Charlotte.” Charlotte smiles at her in a cocky sort of way, thinking ‘I know you do’.

It’s getting really late at this point and they both have a long travel day starting in the early morning in order to make it to their next show destination. Travel days could be both favorable and unfavorable, depending on how much of a beating your body took the night before during the match. It is a great way to relax and get away from the limelight for a little while but depending on how long the drive is, could be a killer on sore muscles, making them ache worse than they should. If WWE hadn’t gotten strict about room arrangements after some certain events took place, Becky would just have Charlotte stay in her room. Charlotte always found a way to piss them off and though Charlotte found it amusing, Becky hated when they’d ‘misplace her booking’ at the hotel and have to find her somewhere else because they are magically all filled up now. Becky stands up from the chair and looks over at Charlotte. “I should get going now, they’ll be doing roll call soon to make sure everyone’s where they are supposed to be.”

Charlotte smiles at Becky’s attempt to stall the goodbye. “I know how this works Bex. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to you in the morning and you can see I am just fine.”

Charlotte stands up from the bed and follows Becky who is walking towards the door. “I know Char, but I can’t help it. You didn’t even do anything this time and they are punishing you.” Charlotte hides her smirk from Becky, Charlotte knew what she had done but wasn’t about to tell Becky and get her mad at her for it. I mean, it wasn’t anything too serious but Becky had already told her not to do it, that it would just cause more trouble, but Charlotte didn’t listen. Becky turns around to face Charlotte when they reach the door, looking at her carefully. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

Charlotte’s mere inches away from Becky as she reaches around her to grab the door knob and turn it. “I am sure Becky.” Charlotte says softly as she pulls open the door. “I will meet you in the morning at that little coffee shop we saw at six-thirty and you can see for yourself.” Becky wasn’t sure she wanted to take that as an answer, but knew she would get no other. Becky turns around hitting Charlotte in the face accidentally with her bright orange hair, and walks out of the door. She knew that if she looked back, she’d never be able to leave. Charlotte watches Becky walk down the hallway to make sure she doesn’t turn around and then closes the door with a soft click, pulling a piece of Becky’s hair that stuck to her off her face and smiles softly.

Charlotte sighs and turns around, pressing her back against the door and closing her eyes. She was exhausted but the pain that hid itself while Becky was here was returning, in full force. She knew if she was in this much pain now, that tomorrow was going to be bad, especially since it was a travel day and she’d be cramped in a car. She’ll have to incorporate some pit stops where she can get out and stretch or she’ll be really tense when she goes to work out and could injure herself. Charlotte opens her eyes and pushes herself off the door with her back. She walks over to the table, picking the bag of now warm water up and going over to the sink and dumping it out, depositing the empty bag into the trash can. She then picks the bottle of pills up and tosses them into her open gym bag. She should have taken some so that she’d be able to sleep better, but they wouldn’t start working in time. Charlotte changes quickly into sweatpants and a t-shirt, climbs into bed and turns off the light, ready to get some shut-eye before having to meet Becky in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> ~SinfulDove


End file.
